Saying Goodbye
by Kitsunetsuki13
Summary: A huntress leaves behind the familiar and moves to the city to complete her training.
1. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

**

* * *

**

The quick pad of feet on the ground was almost silent as Kitsunetsukï walked along the dirt path in the early morning fog. Beside her trotted her loyal companion. Once a tiny cub small enough to fit in her knapsack, he now kept her pace easily, even in the darkness. As usual, her mother had taken the lead. Kit halted, sitting down to re-adjust her pack for the third time that morning. The elder of the two stopped as well, leaning up against a tree to wait patiently for Kit to finish stalling. The translucent cat at her mother's side appeared far less understanding than its mistress. The large cat narrowed its eyes, flicking its ears back in displeasure. Kit was sure that had the spirit beast been able to speak, she would have been in for a long winded lecture.

She watched her mother lean down and speak softly to the disgruntled feline at her side. All my life I have had her to look to, what am I going to do without her guidance? Kit worried silently. As she re-tied her bow Kit smiled, remembering how proud she had been when her mother had given it to her saying that she would teach Kit to use it as well as how to observe and learn from the creatures inhabiting the land. It was only a matter of years before the summons had arrived, requesting her mother's presence in Northrend. Kit was told that she would have to stay behind and continue her formal training with the Farstriders instead. It wasn't till now that the reality of her current predicament truly sunk in; Silvermoon City. The mere thought of the place made her anxious.

A soft nudge from Kiba interrupted her thoughts. _"I know"_ she said to the saber, scratching behind his ears. "_I suppose we had better keep moving. Dawn will be here soon." _

It's not as though I don't have good reason to be a bit apprehensive. Kit thought with a frown. Just yesterday, they had passed a small group; it was the first they had encountered on the journey here. Kit had not missed the disgusted looks she had received, nor had she failed to hear their laughter as they hissed amongst themselves "_...Mayana, stop staring at the riff raf..." "But did you see..." "...wouldn't be caught dead in that!"_ Her eyes were drawn to the patched and worn leather that covered her, slowly taking in the dust that blanketed the boots she had so painstakingly made. What's so wrong with what I'm wearing? she thought.

Still musing over the past, she hardly noticed when her mother stopped short after rounding a bend in the path. It was only her mother's cheerful call of _"Hail Winaestra!"_ That saved her from plowing face first into her mentor. Kit's embarrassment however was quickly overshadowed by outright shock. She watched as her ordinarily stoic mother went bounding over the grass covered hill to embrace the tiny blond woman she had called to.

Stunned, Kit slowly made her way over to the pair, who had begun talking excitedly. Like little squirrels that got into the ale, the thought made her smile. Winaestra grinned at Kit as she joined them. _"So is this..."_ her mother nodded. _"Win, I would like you to meet my daughter Kitsunetsukï_ ". Kit fought back a wave of panic as without warning, the woman suddenly embraced her. _"Sinu... Sinu a'manore"_ Kit managed to stammer as she took a step backward. Wonderful, that is just wonderful, she mused inwardly. You finally meet someone who doesn't treat you like scum and all you can think to say is well met? She frowned, so much for astounding them with my razor sharp wit.

Sighing, her mother turned and hugged her close"_Do you see the city walls?" _she asked. Kit briefly contemplated closing her eyes and saying no before nodding slowly. _"It's time to say goodbye"_ her mother said gently. Taking a deep breath, Kit tried to still the sorrow and fear that were quickly tying knots in her stomach. Kit tightened the embrace for a moment, silently telling her mother _"Don't you dare die in Northrend minn'da." _before stepping back. Gazing past her mother's shoulder she could just see the walls of Silvermoon peeking through the early morning mist.

"_Shorel'aran minn'da"_ Kit whispered to the strong and proud huntress she called mother. Smiling, the older woman fussed over one of Kit's stray hairs and then wheeled her around to face the city_. "Walk swiftly now little one, we can not have you arrive late on your first day". "Tana would skin me alive." _her mother said wryly.

Then, with a small push, Kit was on her way.


	2. Silvermoon City

**Silvermoon City**

**

* * *

**

Breathe, she told herself, just…breathe…

Kitsunetsukï stood on the small tree lined bridge, nearly frozen in place. Her gaze fixed warily on the city entrance, as though at any moment, the statues themselves might jump off their massive pedestals and launch a surprise attack.

She ventured a quick glance at her companions; in true wolf fashion, Falithas was wagging his tail and happily memorizing the scent of everything in range, while Kiba lounged on a bench keeping a very careful watch on his own twitching tail tip. Well they certainly don't seem to be worried she reasoned. How bad could it really be? She was only vaguely aware of the wind changing direction as it blew her hair out of its low ponytail and into her face. It was then that she caught a whiff of an unfamiliar scent; _"Damn!"_ she admonished _"I know better than to travel upwind."_ Kit quickly scanned the area finding nowhere to take cover from the owner of the offending smell.

Something scraped the ground to her left. She whirled and sprung quickly, landing in a defensive stance. A finely clad guard sneered down at her. Slowly, he took in her appearance, eying the crouched huntress with disdain. Finally the blood knight removed his hand from the hilt of his sword, fixing her with a dark glare as he passed by. _"Little better than wretched filth."_ She heard him mutter under his breath. _"Hardly worth dirtying my blade on."_

A low growl escaped her lips as the guard slipped into the city and out of view. Wretched filth... Me? No! She had come to expect this sort of hostility from the Alliance, the Trolls and even from some of the Tauren, Orcs and Forsaken, but from her own people?

Anger pushed aside any remaining fear and doubt. Was there not a single Sin'dorei left who still knew the value of allegiance to one's own? Strong determined steppes began propelling her toward the gates. A low whistle brought Kiba and Falithas to her side. At least they still remember the value of loyalty, but what of my own people, have they all grown so fickle? She wondered, as she blindly stalked her way through the city streets.

At that moment Kit was sure of two things. The first, was that she would not be accepted into normal Sin'dorei society, and that suited her just fine. The second was that if she could not trust her people to safeguard their own, then she would need to become stronger. Much stronger. I won't stop training till I'm strong enough to take that guard down a notch or two, she sneered. We'll show that pompous son of a gnome just who is wretched filth. Kit stopped at a small announcement board, briefly attempting to read the job listings before finally giving up. So much for city life being more convenient, haven't they ever heard of a torch? Kit thought, making a mental note to return when there was more light to read by.

Kit scanned the nearly empty street in the growing light and sneezed. There were too many unfamiliar smells here for her sensitive nose. She began digging through her bag for her mother's handmade map of the city before feeling a gentle nudge. Sheepishly she took the map from Kiba's outstretched mouth.

"_Thanks big guy"_ Kit whispered as they continued walking. The thoughts of the tiny huntress wandered as they walked the unfamiliar territory. The forests had become restless of late; it seemed that perhaps a change was coming. All the creatures in tune with the land seemed to feel it, like calm before a great storm. Their increasing disquiet told her that it was likely a time was fast approaching when all would need to decide where they stand. As for her, well that much was easy. Kit knew precisely where she would stand when the time came. Her place was at her mother's side, defending those she held most dear to her. _"We just need to get stronger first" _she stated to no one in particular. _"Assuming we can even find our trainer of course."_ Falithas whined, not liking the feeling of his pack leader's uncertainty.

"_Wouldn't be so difficult if I knew what she smelled like ya know."_ she told the young wolf. Searching the darkness quietly, her eyes finally fell on a large statue of an archer. Kit grinned, playfully admonishing the wolf _"Ohoho... and you had no faith."_ Falithas let out a yip of approval and she laughed for the first time in weeks as Kiba began playfully batting at the wolf's wagging tail.

As dawn broke over the city Kit took a deep breath, and then boldly made her way into Farstriders Square.


	3. Assassins, Thieves and Outcasts

**Assassins, Thieves and Outcasts**

**

* * *

**

_Looking for assassins, thieves, outcasts, and those who don't fit into 'normal' society in general._

_The Sabers welcome any and all people with ambition._

_The Sabers offer protection for our members, a nice hall with large rooms, and a 'family' of sorts for those who feel out of place in 'normal' society._

_Please contact Fulbright or Joyenne if you would like to learn more._

* * *

Kit absentmindedly ran her fingers through Kiba's fur as she read the small announcement again. I'm not strong enough to be an assassin and I'm not sly enough to be a thief, she thought to herself, but an outcast who doesn't fit in to normal society... The huntress's eyes were drawn to her patched and nearly threadbare clothing. ... Yes, I'd say I fit the description well.

She furrowed her brow, lost in her thought. Sounds like a rough pack, these Night sabers. Would they even have us? Looking down at Kiba she laughed. _"Well, they may keep you around as a mascot at least."_ A deep purr from her companion cemented the decision.

After all, a girl has got to eat right?


End file.
